User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 5
Aggregor, the Osmosian warlord who's wanting something called the Forge of Creation and to absorb the powers and energy of a Cellestialsapien (Alien X's species). Aggregor is a Osmosian like Kevin Levin, he can absorb matter, energy, powers and more. He once kidnapped five powerful aliens of different species from the Andromeda Galaxy to absorb their powers to become powerful enough to even get to the Forge of Creation. The names of the aliens he'd kidnapped were named... P'andor, a Prypiatosian-B (NRG's species) Andreas, a Talpaedan (Armodrillo's species) Bivalvan, a Orishan (Water Hazard's species) Galapagus, a Geochelone Aerio (Terraspin's species) Ra'ad, a Amperic (AmpFibian's species) Aggregor absorbed all five of those innocent kidnapped aliens' powers and he was unstoppable. He took out Ben, Gwen, Kevin and he took out Grandpa Max so severely, Grandpa Max had to go in a healing tank at Galvin Prime to heal his injuries. After Aggregor absorbed and killed P'andor, Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas and Ra'ad, his new objective was to locate each four pieces of the Infinity Map to get to the Forge of Creation and Ben, Gwen and Kevin had to chase Aggregor all over the galaxy to try to stop him. Azmuth said that if he gets to the Forge of Creation, he'll have unlimited infinite power and the power contained space-time itself, that's why Professor Paradox splitted the Infinity Map into pieces and hid them all throughout the galaxy. One Infinity Map was hidden in a temple that was on a planet called Mykdl'dy, which was a half ice, half sun planet (ice part of the planet is Big Chill's homeworld) and Necrofriggian colonists (Big Chill's species) were guarding it. Ben, Gwen and Kevin managed to get through all the traps within the temple, but when they were trying to hold the chamber door to one of the parts of the Infinity Map, Aggregor got it and walked aways, he used Ben, Gwen and Kevin to get through all the traps and all within the temple just to get to the part of the Infinity Map. Another part of the Infinity Map was on the planet Pisciss (Ripjaws' homeworld) and Aggregor got to the part of the Infinity Map (which was holding the planet together) but instead of Ben trying to get the piece to the Infinity Map from Aggregor, he turned into Goop and used his anti-gravity projector to keep Pisciss from falling apart. Another piece to the Infinity Map was hidden in Charmcaster's dimension, the Ledgerdomain. The Infinity Map piece was disguised as a magic artifact that Adwaita was using for his powers. Charmcaster helped Ben, Gwen and Kevin get to Adwaita before Aggregor did. They managed to defeat Adwaita together however Aggregor got the magical artifact (disguised as the piece to the Infinity Map) and got away. The last piece of the Infinity Map was in a artificial planetoid that a man named the Sentinel had the last piece to the Infinity Map. Ben, Gwen and Kevin raced Aggregor within the artifical planet and they found the Sentinel before Aggregor did. The Sentinel gave them the map piece however, Aggregor didn't know that and he was killing the Sentinel and demanding the Sentinel to give it to him. Ben turned into Ultimate Cannonbolt to stop Aggregor and they saved the Sentinel, however, he accidentally left the map piece for Aggregor to get. Aggregor had all four pieces to the Map of Infinity and he was entering the Cellestialsapien Universe to get to the Forge of Creation. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and 10 year old Ben both raced Aggregor to the Forge of Creation, however, Aggregor was too powerful until Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix, mutated into a powerful creature and defeated Aggregor and turned Aggregor back to normal. Aggregor was the most powerful, evil Osmosian that Ben, Gwen and Kevin had ever encountered. Category:Blog posts